What Would Happen if the Prince Kissed the Frog
by Franciu
Summary: France holds the slightest of feelings for England, but, why would the other country feel the same way about him? Why would ENgland, the country that is his supposedly enemy like him in any way? Alright, people, I really, really suck at summaries as you can tell... Story will be better, and gets better as it goes along. Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty people. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction. Characters might be alittle ooc, sorry. I planned for this to be started today because Hetalia: A Beautiful World came out today~!^^ This is yaio, so don't like don't read. By not reading it ,you won't have need to hate!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I ask, they won't give me Hetalia :(**

* * *

France was currently zoned out at the world meeting. He wasn't even quite sure who was talking anymore. Fortunately, he had someone in front of him who, although was oblivious tot his, France was glad he could look at. His little Angleterre. This gave him enough information about the conferance at the moment. England was bored and not paying attention, meaing some other people were, meaing that if France was yelled at by someone like Germany, he wouldn't be yelled at alone.

France was stapped out of his thoughts at a sudden growl. "Stop looking at me like that you frog!" It had come from England.

"Sorry~!" France chimed, not too mad about the yelling. He was pretty sure that the feeling he had towards his Angleterre were not returned. But, France had known that for a while now.

"You must not be too sorry if you continue doing it," England muttered, but it wasn't left unheard by France.

"No, I'm sorry. But, I'm enjoying it~!" France told England with a grin.

Before any more words could be thrown, the meeting had ended. That was a giant relief for France. He was getting uncomfortable in the chairs they were sitting in. He watched everyone file out of the room after grabbing a struggling Englland's wrist.

"Let go of me you perverted frog~!" England yelled. But, it seemed that anyone who would have cared that France had a hold of England was ot of ear-shot.

"Non, I don't want to Angleterre," France, said pulling the Birt to him.

England continued to struggle, and, after a few minutes, was let go of. "You'll come around sometime Anngleterre~!" France whispered into Englan's ear, before walking out of the room.

...

England couldn't help but think that that was true. He had already seemed to come around, and it was only a week after the incident. He couldn't help but think of it in his spare time. What was the frog's problem! They were countries who _hated _each other. Although, England wasn't too surprised. He was talking about France. With a sigh, England got up form where he was sitting. This was going to be a long few weeks... Or how ever long it was until he saw France again.

...

France put down the small glass of wine he had in his hand that he was drinking when he hear the phone ring. Wondering who was calling, he didn't thknk twice before answering the phone. "Bonjour~!"

"Don't give me that crap frog!" England snapped over the phone.

France held back a sigh. "What do you want Angleterre?" he asked.

"Could you, uh, some over here and help me cook?" England mumbled.

France burst out laughing. "Same answer as the last time you asked me. Non~!" he said said playfully.

"Why not frog?" England asked. He had somewhat expected the Frenchman to say yes to his offer.

"Well, you seem not to want me over there. And besies, why would I go ver there just to cook you something?" France asked.

"I might possibley want you over here," England said quietly, quiet enough that France wouldn't hear. "And do you want me to die of food poisoning?"

Your fault you can't cook. And America and Canada seemed to surviv," France said, looking in his kitchen. He thought that going over there didn't seem so bad now... And he didn't England to get food poisoning either. "You know what? I'll be over there soon~!" Before Enghgland could answer, France hung up the phone with one of his signature grins. This was going to be fun... at least he hoped.

* * *

**A/N Ugh, I know it was short, but I needed to get homework done today while also typing and posting this TODAY. I'm pretty sure later chapters will be longer and better written, but, I am in a somewhat rush. Constructive critisim is nice, somehting that will help. But don't just critisize because you can. Review make my day~!**

**Chocobo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aaaaaaaand I am back! But... Only for today and maybe tomorrow :(. Buuuuuut! If I can, I'll update tomorrow for ya guys. Thank you so much for those of you who favorited and followed this story! :3 Oh my gosh I think I cried when I saw all teh favorites and follows when it was just the first chapter! Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed! It made me smile to see all of the reviews.**

**Concerning why I haven't been updating! ( Don't read unless you want to know why...): Okay, so my life has been horrible with electronic devices. Two laptops and a desktop in my house. You would think I would be able to update. One laptop has a virus and my dad keeps forgetting to get it off somehow. Second one belongs to my younger sister and she refuses to let me use it... The desktop is strictly for my parents work and for if I need to use it for homework. I am currently using my younger sister's laptop because she let me while she was out. I might have it again tomorrow if she got a part in this play at her school. Now, if you've seen me review on your story, that's because I'm using mobile... But this mobile won't let me type stories up :(. Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**

**Disclaimer: Damn creaters still won't give me the rights to Hetalia :(**

* * *

France mkight as well as skipped to ENgland's house as soon as he was close, because that's the first thing Arthur had seen. A skipping and whistling Frenchman with blond hair coming his way. He was pretty sure that he shouldn't have let France over, and should just run and hide somoewhere else. But, he couldn't do that. He just felt that it woul dbe wrong to leave the man outside when it looked as if it would rain soon, so when France rang the doorbll, England opened the door with a sigh.

"Bonjour Angleterre~!" France greeted as soon as the slightest bit of England's face was visible through the door. "I'm here to make sure you don't die of food poisoning~!"

This made Arthur scowl. He didn't have to keep insulting him in his cooking, did he!? Oh well, he couldn't exactly stop the man. "Come inside if you don't want to get sokaing wet in a few minuted frog," England mumbled, and moved away from the door.

Francis walked into the house as it he owned the place, and turned to face England once again. "This does look different than the last time I've been here Angleterre," France said in a tone that slightly showed he was thinking of something. The Frenchman turned around, looking at everything with a small grin.

"Does it bother you?" England asked annoyed? This man was getting on his nerves as fast as always it seemed. Arthur just wanted to shoke the man right there, but held himself back. That wouldn't be gentleman like...

"Non! In fact, it seems more like you, so how could I dislike it?" Francis asked in a tone England Arthur didn't like one bit. Why did the damn frog have to be so bloody perverted anyways!? No one seemed to really like it except for Prussia and Spain who were, dare he say this?, a little better than France.

"Just cook me some food so you can leave," England said in as firm as a voice he could make at the moment of what he concluded was anger. The man in front of him could at least do something useful for him due to the fact that this visit was most likely to end up with shouting a physical damage to both parties.

"I don't want to just yet England," France said with annoyance in his voice. It was somehting England was confused about. What did he have to be annoyed about?

"Whatever," England said, before walking in the direction of the kitchen, hoping Francis would follow after him.

* * *

France stood alone as he tried to memorixe what he saw in front of him. The new design did actually suit England more than the last one. He had to wonder why England was acting like he had two sticks up his ass instead of one. It was... unlike him? No, England was always acting like that, he just seemed more agrivated than usual.

Francis dropped the thought rather quick, before going to the kitchen where he could _still _smell what was killed the last time someone tried to cook in it. He wondered if England would ever learn how to cook properly, but doubted it. The man had lived this long without learning, what made this new decade any more special?

"You decided to come after all," England said with a little hate mixed in with the words as France entered the kitchen.

Francis could only nod his head in responce as he wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell that greeted him. "What the hell happened here? Il sent que quelque chose est mort ici..." asked in slight disgust.

"I burnt a scone. Stop speaking bloody French!" England growled.

"But it's such a beautiful language," France said with a fake frown. "Come on, you know you love the language of l'amour~!" he purrered.

"And now you mix the shit with the English! I SAID STOP!" England started to shout.

"Calm down Angleterre," France said, puting his hand up in front of him. "It's not that bad, is?"

England decided to leave it and looked at France with a stare. "Are you going to cook or sit here talking?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What would you like me to cook? I can most likely make something cood with what you have here," France asked, his mind going in "chef" mode, and opening up the fridge.

"Anything as long as it is edible and doesn't kill me," England responded, a little annoyed at how long it was taking for France to take his head out of the fridge.

"Hmm... You doubt my abilities~!" France chimed as he started pulling things out of the fridge, and mumbled a few things in French. After everythign seemed to be in front of him, the Frenchman began to cook. After about two hours, it was done, he Francis pesented the meal to Engand, who stared at the plate, practically drooling over the food.

As soon as a bite was taked, England gasped in shock. Whattever was in this... He couldn't describe the taste. If he didn't know better ( Which he obviously didn't), he would have said France must have out some sort of ingrediant in here to make him this delighted. He just didn't exctly know _why _he felt so happy.

As soon as he finished the food though, that was changed. When he went to the bathroom, Francis had to surpress a laugh whem he heard England scream in horror. France walked oto the door, and with fake concern in his voice asked, "Is everything alright in there?"

* * *

England's face flushed red. The bloody frog has drugged him! And in a horrible way to... He looked down to make sure he was imagioning it. Nope. And he could feel that it wasn't his imagionation too. He held his breath as he tried to settle himself down. Hopefully, after a few painful hours, this would go away. It would, right?

He started to growl as bangs could be heard on his door. And of course France had meant to do this to him. Wanted a reason to get in bed with him. He bit back a growl as he glared at his door. "Everything's fine!" he snapped.

"Why did you yell then?" France asked from behind the door, faking innocence.

"You know bloody why!" England growled. "Why the hell did you just _have _to do this?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Angleterre~!" France purred as he turned the door knod.

England quickly tried to put his pants back on before Francis got inside, but it was no use. The man had seen him.

France chuckled when he saw the flustered man in front of him. "Looks like Angleterre has been a little bad, non?" he asked in a low tone. "Tsk, task, Vous auriez pu simplement demandé à l'Angleterre."

England let out a small moan. The damn man's French and his damn voice. France just wanted him to suffer.

* * *

**A/N Translations: ( Correct me if I'm wrong. I haven't spoken French in a while and I was sadly having a hard to to remember due to it not being something I speak regularly, so I had to used Google Translte...) **

**Il sent que quelque chose est mort ici...**

**It smells like somehting died in here...**

**Vous auriez pu simplement demandé à l'Angleterre.**

**You oculd have just asked England.**

**This chapter would be longer if I had the time. I shall cross my finger and hope I can get on this laptop tomorrow, but no promises... :(**

**Until next time mon amis~!**

**Chocobo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I swear I fell horrible, but with a broken laptop, it's kinda hard to update a story, eh? ;-; I have it fixed, but my parents are still trying to make sure that everything that was wrong with it (Possible virus) is gone, and then they're fixing my other old one (:D Broken screen, getting a new one so two working laptops)! So, I am really hoping I'll be on a regular updating schedule soon!**

**Disclaimer: They just won't give Hetalia to me!**

* * *

England truly tried to shove France away, but... that hadn't worked. And now, he was stuck with the frog in his bed. Not what he was expecting today. Not what he was wanting... until now at least. The damn man above him was like heaven. The things he could do with just his tongue! He was still trying to debate whether he would kill France after this or not.

England let out another moan, and he heard France chuckle as he moved his mouth away from his chest. "Enjoying this Angleterre?" the Frenchman purred. Purred!

But all was lost as a door suddenly slammed, and a rather irritating voice rand through the large house. "Yo Iggy! You home!?"

England squirmed away from France with a look up pure horror, and the first thing he shoved on was his boxers, followed by pants and a very messily put on shirt. France watched with a smile, which was unknown to England. England was about to tell France to do the same but growled when he found him with his clothes still on.

America entered the room with a huge grin on his face. He held back a laugh when he saw the death glare that was being shot at France. Nothing new with the finding him here. The man had sometimes broken into people's houses. It was disturbing, but, as long as the people weren't holding a frying pan, a wok, or a water pipe, France never seemed to hesitate to be a creeper.

"'Sup France!" America greeted with his hand up. "You trying to rape England again?"

France shrugged. "I thought he might let me this time," he said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, England was trying to hide a very obvious problem that was in his pants from America, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if it was noticed. "What do you want America!?" he growled.

"Dude, I was bored," America groaned. "You know I always come here when bored. Didn't you hear the message I left on your phone?"

England grunted. "No you git! I don't hover around it like it's a child!" he snapped.

"But I gave it to you for a reason!" America whined. "Because you were supposed to use it when I called you!"

France snickered. "Is this something I need to worry about?" he cooed.

England's face became bright red. With embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure. "NO YOU BLOODY FROG!" he growled, trying to shove France out of his room. "Now get out! Now!"

France easily stood his ground. "Non~!" he chimed with a grin.

America started laughing at the sight. "You two act like an old married couple!" he said.

And that put England over the edge. Why the hell there was a scone next to his bed was from America, but that didn't matter. England picked it up, and shoved it into a confused France's mouth. Said Frenchman fell to the ground choking. And, it wasn't from taste. He was choking, suffocating, because that when in the wrong way.

"Good," England muttered, watching France squirm. "You want to live?" he asked America, but he was already gone.

England kicked France in the gut before walking out of the room and to the bathroom do deal with his problems in peace. He wasn't sure if he would come back for France yet or not.

* * *

**A/N ;-; Sorry for shortness. I might come back later to fix it, but I gotta go for now!**

**-Chocobo**


End file.
